Searching
by Oceaneyes10
Summary: Jane has just been captured by the Timber Tribe! What will the team do? Will they get her back? What will happen to them? One thing's for sure, they won't rest until they get her back…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What just happened?

**Well nothing to say but just enjoy and judge me on how I did so that hopefully I can do better, or at least fix whatever mistake I did. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or anything related to Dex Hamilton㈵0…**

**I do own what you're about to read!㈴7**

* * *

It was a very lackluster and lazy day at the Hamilton's Habitat. Yes one of those very rare, boring days, there hadn't been any missions in like, well, it seem like a millennia! Everyone was in the main computer room, each member doing different things.

Jenny, ofcourse, sat infront of the computer, tapping into the keyboard her eyes never leaving the screen and looking at the images that the screen before her provided.

Zap was lightly resting in a couch he himself had brought in the room. His arms crossed behind his neck and his eyes closed.

Tung to no surprise, had his mouth full with a sandwhich he called " Tung Style", which just consited of cheese and termites.

Dex was looking outside the big window, which was faced before him flashing an image of Metro City, which leader was admiring while he was lost in his own thoughts. Metro City wasn't the only thing he was admiring at the moment, there was a smile plastered in his face as he thought of Jane. Yeah, the leader had fallen in love with the other Entomologist since he went to planet Orillius and tried to catch one of Jane's crickets, you could say the leader was Jane-struck.

Zap opened his bright, blue eyes and an image of Jenny tapping the keyboard in front of her came into view, he called the green eyed girl "his perfect view", well not to her face, but that was his secret "nickname" for her.

Zap stood up and walked towards the engineer, "Hey Jenny, what are you doing?" The Bug boy asked in his charming voice.

"Huh?" Jenny asked confused as she came back to Earth from compulandia. "Oh nothing, I'm just checking the Habitats system and re setting the backup generators in case the power goes out, why?"

Jenny had noted that Zap had become like a piece of gum stuck in her hair, it's almost impossible to get out. But whenever she was with the blue eyed, temperamental guy she felt billions of butterflies floating inside her stomach, she forgot about all her issues in the Habitat. Like an angry Dex when a bug scaped in front of their noses, what Dex planned for vacation days, Dex's long speeches on the bug they had just captured, an annoying Dex, an excited Dex,worry about what Tung had to cook for breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner,etc,etc. Her point was, she'd never felt the way she feels whenever she was near Zap and there was not a chance she'd admit that, she didn't want to ruin their friendship or her reputation.

"Nothing, just curious." The blue eyed firmly stated as he rubbed his neck.

"Yo! Dudes! Look what I found behind the fridge!" The Frog Boy had green, moldy cheese in his palm waving it to Zap and Jenny who both made a disgusted grimace at the Frog Boy who threw the piece of cheese in the air, catch it with his mouth, and devouring it.

"Gross," Jenny said through her teeth.

"Whatever," Zap murmured looking back at Jenny and both sharing another grimace.

An alarm burst through the room making everyone run to the computer, Jenny punched a few buttons on the keyboard and an image of Jane came into view.

"H-hi Jane!" The leader struggle to greet the fellow Entomologist, he noted that she was worried and frightened. "Jane? What's wrong? Everything fine-"

"Dex the Timber tribe! They've come back! I let the crickets free and now they got me! Help m-" Jane was cut off as a green giant hand covered her mouth and broke her wristcom making her image disappear.

The team just stood there wide eyed and frozen as Jane's image disappeared. What just happened? This couldn't be! What were they going to do? What was going to happen? Jane, the crickets…them?

* * *

**There it is! Hope you like, please read and review, tell me what you think! Need improvement? Is it good enough? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so so so sorry for making you wait so long for the next update! Please don't kill me! I'll try my best to update sooner than last time, promise. So here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**To my reviewers, thank you so much for taking your time and reviewing! It really makes a difference and also makes a difference to my writing! Again thank you so much!**

* * *

Two days had passed and the team hadn't heard a word from Jane. Dex sat in a log that was once a big, beautiful tree. He couldn't believe that he had not yet found her. Dex looked down at his shoes and didn't look up for 30 minutes straight.

Dex felt a gentle hand in his shoulder, which squeezed it a bit. He looked behind him only to see Jenny and a worried look plastered on her face. "Hey big guy, why so lonely?" She sat by his side crossed legged and smiling a bit forcefully.

" Hey pretty one, you haven't slept a wink have you?" Dex said putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug.

Jenny just hugged him back and didn't answer his question. Boy, this man knew Jenny more than she knew herself. To Dex every gesture on Jenny's face had a meaning, she didn't know that, well no one did.

"Hey guys any news?" Zap appeared and sat by Jenny's side and put a hand on her shoulder. He noticed the purple bags surrounding Jenny's eyes."Jen have you been sleeping well? You look like a cadaver."

Jenny sighed as an answer,"Well, have you? How the hell can you sleep after what happened to her? Do you not realize that she might be in more danger than we think?" With that, Jenny stood up and walked toward the ship, she felt depressed but most of all, she felt stupid because not even her greatest invention could bring her back. Yes Jenny the Engineer, the girl who everyone on her team depended on felt useless and stupid.

Zap sighed at the sight of Jenny leaving him and not being able to touch her warm skin which filled him up like fuel filling up an empty tank. "You try to hard, tough guy." Dex was now standing with his arms behind his back staring straight at nothing.

"Excuse me?" Zap asked nervously. Did Dex know about his feelings for… Oh shoot! He was so fired now. Zap walked up to him nervously, he didn't make eye contact with leader.

"You try to hard, why don't you talk to her, maybe she feels the same way." Damn was there anything this man didn't know? Well at least Zap knew that he wasn't fired.

"You think? I mean you know, what if… what if she turns me down? I don't if I could pick my face up from the ground to even look at her." There was a long pause and silent took over for a minute.

"I'm not telling you to do it right now tough guy. Just give her space and time, maybe that's all she needs." Dex said finally breaking the dead silence.

Zap just sighed and sat cross legged once again, he rested his hand on his chin and got lost in his thoughts.

Dex left him alone, he understood that what he was passing through wasn't that easy, Zap needed space for his thoughts to flow.

After some minutes, Dex didn't realize that he was now inside the ship as he had also had gotten lost in his thought. He looked up and saw Jenny infront of the ship's main computer."Hey pretty one what are you doing." The entomologist said as he walked up to her.

Jenny sighed,"Nothing, this stupid computer won't work. Ugh! Why won't this damn thing work?!" Jenny punched the screen in front of her with breaking it into tiny beats of pieces. Jenny hadn't reacted at her action until she noticed her yellow glove turn a scarlet color. Blood ran down her right hand, she took off her now bloody yellow glove and held her hand in pain.

"Jenny are you okay?" Dex asked in a bit of shock on what the engineer had done in front of him. 'Strong one' he thought.

"No! I'm not okay! Jane was kidnaped, we have no idea on where the hell she is, and we have our hands tied behind our back because we can't do anything about it! I hate that** I **can't do anything about it and that makes me feel stupid. I feel everyone laughing at me behind my back at my failure, I feel useless, I-I feel like a freaking damn show!" Jenny broke into tears as she sat down and put her head down trying not to hurt her bleeding hand. She tried and avoid the leader's eyes, she was already depressed and seeing the look of pain he had on his face would depressed her even more.

"Jenny don't say that. You're not stupid and you're definetly not a show. I don't want you feeling like this, its not even your problem its mine. I shouldn't have dragged you guys into this. I'm thinking of sending you guys back home, I'll deal with this myself." Jenny put her head up and stared at him for a minute.

"Dex, you once said that there was no I in team. So far I think my grammar is correct. Or did the word change, because I wasn't informed." Dex looked away from her for a minute and he grabbed her left hand avoiding to touch the one she had hurt.

"No, but in my grammar book… it has." The entomologist simply stated staring at her emerald green eyes.

Jenny just sighed and put her head back down."Dex, Jane happens to be really important to me. Yes at first I didn't trust her and yes I hated her. But you know what? I got to know her better and she's real cool. She almost acts like-"

"A mother?" Dex interrupted her.

Jenny looked up and saw Dex smiling sweetly at her,"Yes… like… a… mother."She wiped away her tears and gave the leader a hug."Everything's going to be alright Dex. Jane means a lot to us and we will stand by your side because we know that you need us."

With that Jenny gave him a smile and left outside. Dex felt his eyes heavy, he hadn't slept for two days in a row. He fell asleep on the metal table and bumped his head but didn't wake up.

Outside, Jenny walked around and didn't notice she sat next to Zap."Hey pretty girl, feeling better?" Jenny looked at him and and smiled at how silly she thought that nickname of his sounded.

"Define better Z." Jenny said putting her legs up to her chest.

"I need a hug." Zap said extending both arms, Jenny smiled sweetly at Zap's actions and fell into Zap's chest.

She chuckled slightly,"You made my day, you flying insect." Jenny said as she felt her heavy eyelids close and fell asleep. "Glad I could." Zap said kissing her forehead.

"Dude! What's up?" Zap was startled a bit and saw Tung running towards him, the Frog Boy sat down next to him.

"Shut up Tung, Jenny's sleeping." Zap said in a whisper.

"Oh sorry dude. But I had the best day ever." Tung said above a whisper.

"Where the hell have you been." Zap hadn't even noticed that the Frog Boy had been missing for the whole day.

"I was walking around and I found this beautiful storm of insects and I couldn't resist. Took me 12 hours to eat all 9,000 bugs." The Frog boy said rubbing his tummy, a burp escaped his mouth."Sorry dude."

"Ugh." Zap simply rolled his eyes.

"Well that's not what I needed to tell you. Before I found that beautiful storm of bugs, I picked Jane's scent up! Yes, if I follow the scent we might get to her!"

"Shhhh-"

"You what?!" Jenny said standing up and looking at the now trembling Tung.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! Hopefully next chapter will be posted soon. R&R please!**


End file.
